


Four Seasons of A Year

by lisanna44



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3week, Autumn Troupe, Banri and Juza fight, Bubble Wrap, Bullying, Child Neglect, Clothe Swap, Clothes out of a bubble wrap, Confessions, F/M, Fever, Future Fic, Gen, Hinting desperately at Autumn’s bonding night, Hot Springs & Onsen, Illnesses, M/M, Mankai Dorm Shehaningans, Muku looks unbearably cute in Yuki’s clothe, Prompt Fic, Protective Autumn Troupe, Sakyo’s poor clothe, Sickfic, Spring Troupe, Summer Troupe - Freeform, Triangle, Truth or Dare, Winter Troupe - Freeform, Yuki is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Mankai Dorms has always filled with people each day, from snarky crossdressed to popular idol to deliriously fallen in love high school to yakuza to a poet. All Izumi could do is hold the fort down as Juza and Banri have their daily dose of bantering around.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Fushimi Omi, Tetsuro/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Four Seasons of A Year

**Author's Note:**

> These are a collection of drabble to A3 week (tumblr @A3week) prompt listed below :
> 
> day 1 - stage/acting | SEASONS | link skills  
day 2 - dorm life | childhood/past | CONFESSION  
day 3 - director | timeskip/FUTURE | flower language  
day 4 - family | social media | SWAPPING  
day 5 - rivals | alternate universe | OUTSIDE WORK  
day 6 - support | SCHOOL/work | roommates  
day 7 - thank you | party | FREE THEME
> 
> The capitilized words are the theme I took although I twisted each theme a bit.

Day 1- Seasons

Being a stage actor of the infamous Mankai Company's 4 season troupes is an honor, but that doesn't mean each troupe actors love the season of their group. As it was, there was at least one actor from each group who hates their season troupe. 

Itaru sneezed. And again. And again. 

Masumi was stretched over one part of the sofa, clutching his head while calling the director in his haze. Banri, thought as their director, was clutched by the high school student, unable to do anything. His body was caged by Masumi and could only plead to Juza to help him out.

Homare was rectifying poem after poem in one of the futon laid in the living room. Tsuzuru beside him sighed at the thermometer in his hand.

Sakuya ran, holding a pale of warm water.

Taichi wouldn’t stop crying in Sakyo’s lap, moaning about his head hurting. The yakuza stiffly comfort his troupe mate while Tsumugi fetching pain killer.

It was a sight that met her when Izumi came inside the living room. Omi who came after her was frozen behind her, completely surprised. 

“What...is going on?”

Itaru sniffed miserably from his spot.

“I hate spring”

“I loath spring” Sakyo commented, Taichi was finally asleep after getting his medicine. However the yakuza refused to let the boy go.

”Me too” Banri lamented. Juza was almost succeeded from freeing him just before Masumi tripled his effort in gripping him.

Tsuzuru walked back to the living room, a newly washed thermometer in his hand.

“You guys sound like you hate Spring Troupe and not the season itself”

“I” said Itaru “hate spring”

Then he proceeded to fall asleep.

Sakuya pouted the whole day.

* * *

Day 2- Confession

“I have never been confessed by a girl before”

A loud clear gasp ringing in the silent of night. Muku, Taichi, and Sakuya especially gasped louder than Omi. Tasuku couldn’t help gasp although much quieter. Kazunari who spoke sighed deeply.

“Unexpected right? I don’t understand why the girls aren’t charmed by me!”

He said indignantly.

“Probably because your face spelled ‘playboy’”

Yuki deadpan commented.

Kazunari pouted at his younger troup mate.

Internally, Yuki had sighed hundred times. He was dragged by Muku to this ridiculous confession game. A spin of a pen in the middle and who the pen pointed at have to confess. In the middle of the night. With blanket to cover his pajamas in the autumn wheather. His body shivered involuntarily.

‘Utterly pointlessly ridiculous’ His mind supplied.

“What are you doing?”

A sudden noise interrupted the game, Yuki’s turn to confess. 

The living room was suddenly alight with white LED lamp. Tenma was standing there, completely confused. 

“Well, busted” Yuki said “I’m going to bed. You too, Muku. We have class tomorrow”

“Eeehhhhh” 

“Yukkun! No fair! You should confess first!”

“Nope! The rules is the game continue until everyone has confessed twice or the game is busted by outsiders. We are busted so no more game”

Yuki left Tenma glared by a sulking Muku and Taichi while the olders laughed.

* * *

Day 3- Future

“5 more minutes before second act”

The staffs buzzimg around, preparing for the next act. Tetsurou was handling the change of background, Sakoda bringing props, and Matsukawa conducting every backstage staffs. 

Beside him Itaru was checking his cufflinks and collar buttons, Citron trying to motivate but fail into another word, Tsuzuru translating Citron’s sentence to a confuse Masumi. 

Sakuya couldn’t believe it. This sight, the hustle bustle, the script lines in his head, and his team mates beside him ready for their stage. After years having to believe he didn’t have the talent for acting in stage, he is finally living his dream. 

“Sakuya! What’s wrong?” Izumi asked.

His eyes wander to the Mankai Company director, the one who believed in him from the beginning. Who nurtured him to become a troupe leader and a stage actor, a man. 

He shook his head.

“Nothing, director! I’m just daydreaming”

“Seriously?”

Masumi asked, face sour when he heard his fellow actor daydreaming in the middle of 5 minute recess.

Sakuya giggled.

“It’s really nothing! No worry, Masumi, Izumi”

Both of them still stare worry at him.

But he smiled.

“Curtain arise!”

“Let’s go!”

Sakuya said, stepping into his tenth stage play with confidence. And to many more in the future.

* * *

Day 4- Swapping

Izumi closed the door of the dorm gently.

“Hey guys! I’m ba- What the hell!?”

The Mankai Company’s dorm floor was littered with clothes and there were 10-12 men standing there, some were half naked some were wearing clothes but not their size. 

“Director! Welcome back!”

Taichi greeted her. His body was wearing a familiar casual t-shirt with two red stripes, Tsumugi’s shirt. 

“Taichi, I’m afraid I cannot move my arms”

The winter troupe’s leader walked to Taichi, his arms didn’t move at all as it was trapped with the tight of Taichi’s torquoise shirt.

“I knew you would look good in that dress, Muku”

Near the bathroom stood Muku and Yuki. Yuki blissfully in Muku’s long sleeve sweater looking at a blushing Muku. The pink haired boy was wearing Yuki’s pink dress and equally pink beret on top of his pink strands. He was like a pink cotton candy. 

In the middle were Banri and Juza, half stripped out of their clothes fighting for what Izumi didn’t bother. Omi tried to arbitrate them to no avail. 

Izumi almost snorted when she realized it was Sakyo’s black shirt with button popped out in the chest area and stomach area. Omi’s muscle was clearly printed with how tight the poor clothes on him. Said owner was scowling in the dining room, probably cracking the code of their financial report, while wearing Omi’s dark blue shirt. The complimenter red vest was drapped on the chair behind him in abandon. 

Tenma and Homare was quite pleased with each other clothes on their body.

Hisoka sleeping on the floor in the corner between two sofa ends, wearing Citron’s white v-neck, bearing his milky white chest. Citron’s tan skin, on the other hand, in contrast with Hisoka’s light grey jacket creating a perfect coordination. The red shirt inside was hidden by the zipped up jacket. 

The sudden knock on the door brought everyone’s attention apparently, especially when it was followed by girls screaming and the door was slammed once again. 

Omi stared in horror when he realized what day today was. 

“Director, is today the day-“

Izumi was furious.

“Yes, today is the day I bring some people from other company for a meeting in the dorm”

Each word was laced with anger. 

All of them ran from their enraged director, sprinting to rooms (vacant or not).

The dinner Izumi served was the spiciest curry they ever ate in their entire life.

* * *

Day 5- Outside Work

Kazunari was dragging an excited Misumi and a scowling Masumi to a public bath. 

“Come on! The others are already waiting!”

“Will there be triangles, Kazu-kun?”

“Yes there is! The bathtub in this bath was extraordinary! They are in triangle shapes!”

“Triangles~triangles~”

“I don’t want to go there..unless Izumi is inside too”

“You can’t take a bath with a girl too!”

“I can...I’m her-”

He cut his own words.

Kazunari sighed. 

He has no problem being Misumi’s courrier. Masumi on the other hand was much much more a problem. Ever since the day Izumi actually introduced Tetsuro, the backstage staff, as her boyfriend, Masumi was in a depressed state. 

Unexpectedly, Sakyo the residence yakuza was also heart broken. In fact, he was more depressed than Masumi. But he was better now in his new relationship with Omi. The college student had confessed to having fallen in love with the older since the first time they met.

After Tsuzuru brought Masumi’s problem in surface, Taichi have the idea of bathing together. He talked about the Autumn Troupe’s day of bathing together and how it deepen their relationship. 

Since the dorm’s bath was not enough to contain 20 males, they decided to rent a public bath for two hours, courtesy of Summer Troupe biggest funder. 

Although Masumi was a pain in the arse, Kazunari couldn’t help but be happy. A long time ago he was still an insecure child, afraid of being left by his friends. Now here he was, being his extra self and still considered as part of the Mankai Family. 

Outside their work, nobody could guess the bond between actors. They could pretend to be friend, family, lovers on stage. Not many could have real family inside and outside the stage, unlike them in Mankai Family. 

“Oi, blondie..what are you stopping for?”

Kazunari bursted out of his bubble to face Masumi.

“Kazu okay? Here, have a triangle”

Misumi asked, his teal orbs full of worry, and handed him an onigiri. 

“You will be happier with triangle~”

“Who would be happy, you idiot”

Kazunari smiled. Definitely noticable by his friends.

“See? Kazu loves triangle~”

Masumi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Whatever..let’s just get this over with. Are you coming?”

Kazunari ran to follow them.

“Hai hai!!”

* * *

Day 6- School

Before...

“I’m home..”

The house deafening silence echoed his greet. His feet, a bit limp, dragged him to the dining table where a slip of paper laid. He took a glance at it before crumpling it and tossed the trash. He opened the refrigerator, picked the several cold pad, and dragged himself back to the sofa where he laid there, one black eye compressed. 

No longer than 5 minutes, he limped into his room, preparing first aid kit to fix himself once again, hoping tomorrow it would be better. Inside, he knew not to hope for the impossible.

After...

“I’m back”

“Taichi, Welc- What happened!?”

The lively living room quietened as soon as Banri’s voice increased in pitch and volume. Itaru, the game maniac, even abandones his joystick to place his full attention to one of the member. 

Taichi shrugged and smiled, grimacing a little as his lip was busted a bit.

“It’s....nothing. Really, it’s nothing to worry about, Banri-s-ah!”

Banri quickly caught the younger boy when Taichi’s leg lost strength. 

“It’s not nothing, Taichi”

Itaru said grimacing. He had brought the first aid kit while Banri led him to the sofa. 

“I’m okay! I will be fine! I-“

“We’re back!”

There was a silent greeting following the cheerful one, very characteristic for Juza. Then the voice owner revealed to be Omi and Juza who just came back from school. Omi had his class cancelled at the last second while Juza was gotten hold for a moment from running away from another school yankee. Upon seeing bruises on Taichi’s face, both members widen in surprise.

“What-Taichi!?”

The victim was startled.

“O-oh, Omi-san, Juza-san”

Itaru and Banri silently patching each bruises carefully. From busted lips, one swollen cheek, twisted leg, and black and blues all over his torso. 

“Taichi, what happened?” Omi asked when they relapsed into another silence. Banri and Itaru had just finished fixing everything they could and took a seat beside the boy. 

“It’s just a little bit of roughing. Nothing to worry about! It’s not like it never happened”

“Taichi”

Juza broke the silence for the first time.

“Who did this”

“Juza-san! No, it’s-“

“Who. Did. This?”

Taichi for once kept his mouth shut. Then with trembling voice and almost inaudible volume, he spoke-

“...Asuka from class 2-4 a-and Rukawa from class 3-1”

-before his tears falling fast, drenching his face in a minute. Sobs filled the room as Taichi cried his heart out. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being weak! I-I’m-“

Omi embraced Taichi tightly but still careful at the bandaged area. Taichi’s cries muffled by Omi’s blue shirt and the boy took the chance to cling to the older, afraid of being left alone suddenly.

“I will kill them”

“Wait! Juza-“

The purple head dropped his bag and strided outside, leaving the rest with a crying victim of a bullying. 

Later on when most of the members had came back to the dorm, the Autumn troupe had a meeting without Taichi. The boy was resting early, exhausted after the day’s activities. He was accompanied by Tasuku in Taichi and Omi’s room. Juza had came back with no trace of blood but calmer.

The next day, Juza and Taichi went to school together with Tenma, since he has a car and a driver. Juza escorted Taichi until the limping boy safely arrived at his desk, glaring at anyone who dared asking. All day in school Juza helped bringing Taichi’s bag when the red head couldn’t because he used crutches. Sakyo was waiting in front of the school as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. Nobody commented on the appearance of a scary guy in the school entrance, their eyes screamed enough. Back in the dorm Omi welcomed both of them. The college student took an absent to cook Taichi’s favourite dish. 

Taichi was overwhelmed with everything his troupe has done for him and broke into another bout of tears at the first spoonful of mapo tofu. 

This went on and on until Taichi’s bruises healed and no one ever bully him ever again. 

* * *

Day 7- Bubble Wrap

“Happy father’s day, Sakyo-san!!”

The blonde yakuza has an eyebrow raised. 

“Huh? What are you guys spouting about?”

He flickered the next page without another glance until the autumn troupe members plus Yuki and Tsuzuru smiled and placed a few boxes onto the dining table. Sakyo couldn’t help getting a bit curious on what it was.

“What are these?”

“Your presents!”

Taichi excitedly shout.

Sakyo rolled his eyes

“Yeah thanks”

He thought they were going away after he indirectly end this conversation but no. They all sat across him. Taichi has twinkles in his eyes. Mankai Company’s tailor was also excited yet his eyes screamed ‘ha! Jokes on you!’ He was a bit disturbed by it.

“What else do you want? Scram”

Sakyo thought he was going soft on them because his words lacked its usual menace. 

“Open it here, Sakyo-san!!”

Now he was getting a little bit mad. However no one can say ‘no’ to Taichi’s pure pleading eyes.

So he placed his newspaper on the table and set it aside. Taichi was beaming with happiness.

Sakyo regret having to open his presents.

Most of them were amazingly thoughtful, like Juza’s sunglasses for instance. Or Omi’s leather jacket. The others, however, was plotting against him. 

Tsuzuru gave him a book about bubble wrap production process, Banri made an origami out of bubble wrap, and sweet sweet Taichi with his innocent eyes looked up to him in confusion as Sakyo opened a box full of bubble wrapping. 

“Taichi..what is the meaning of this?”

“You don’t like it, Sakyo-san? Everyone told me that you love bubble wrap so I bought lots of them for you!”

“......thank you”

When Yuki took his present, he gave a piece of paper first to Sakyo.

“What’s this?”

“From Homare”

Sakyo could imagine it to be a poem about bubble wrap. He tucked it inside his pocket and remind himself to throw it.

“Here’s mine”

Yuki brought a box with original design wrapping paper. When he opened the lid, Sakyo mood dropped.

Inside was a purple light coat made out of another bubble wrap. Holy sh- wait, there’s something more. 

He took aside his stupid coat and see another coat, brown color, still made out of the stupid bubble wrapper but a few size too big. He took it out to inspect it.

“Isn’t this too big?”

“That? That one is special size”

Sakyo didn’t have time to ponder about other things before the coat was snatched out of his hands. He looked up to see Omi beside him.

“Isn’t this my size?”

“Yeah, so you guys can have s•• with i-“

They quickly run away before Sakyo killed them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give my thank and blame my friend for plunging me deep into A3 fandom. She also beta read this fic, too bad she doesn’t write anymore (check out her kurobas fanfiction in fanfiction.net as Ginpachi-sensei). I‘m about to make a few bunch of A3 in the near future, so I’ll see you guys around. Till the next fic~


End file.
